


Prom Night

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio wants to invite Lovino to prom but he's nervous about it





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promiscuous_Pidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/gifts).



Antonio fiddles with his jacket, waiting for his crush to come around the corner. He holds the flowers a little tighter, glancing at Gilbert who is holding his violin at the ready. Suddenly he hears Lovino and his brother, and he puffs his chest out, fixing his hair one last time before Lovino comes around the corner and freezes. The smile he had formed while Feliciano was talking to him falls in confusion. Feliciano giggles and steps back as Antonio tries to get up the courage to actually ask Lovino. 

Gilbert starts to play the violin. It’s the song that Lovino and Antonio met to. Antonio holds the flowers out to Lovino. “U-um… Lovino would you like to go to prom with me?” He asks nervously, a smile on his lips. Lovino glances at his brother, then looks at Antonio again, face going bright red before he nods a little. He takes a deep breath of the scent of the flowers and smiles shyly. 

“Of course, Toni. You have my address, I expect you’ll pick me up there.” He whispers. “But you’re a jerk. I had plans to ask you and you beat me to it.” Lovino admits softly, leaning up to kiss Antonio on the cheek softly. “Thank you for the flowers. I like roses.” Antonio’s cheeks are dark red with how happy he is. He nods happily, hugging him close. 

“Do you want our clothes to match? My mom was gonna take me to get a tux tonight, do you want to come with us?” He asks softly. He smiles softly at Lovino who nods, smiling as well. Antonio doesn’t think he could be happier, and he buys them prom tickets shortly after. 

The night of the dance, Antonio shows up at Lovino’s house in a limo with a little bouquet of roses. He knocks on the door and smiles brightly when he sees Lovino in the suit he bought the other day. It’s black with a wine red tie and vest over a black button down. The opposite of Antonio’s own. He kisses Lovino’s knuckles gently and gives him the roses, smiling happily. “You look beautiful, Lovi.” He whispers, smiling at his grandfather as he comes up behind Lovino. 

They pose for a few pictures, Antonio holding Lovino close in all of them. He kisses Lovino’s cheek as they get into the car together. Lovino snuggles into Antonio’s side, smiling at the two other couples in the car. He leans his head on Antonio’s shoulder, humming along to the song playing quietly on the radio. 

When they arrive at the dance Antonio excuses himself, asking the dj to play Lovino’s favourite slow song, then comes back to Lovino, looking quite pleased with himself. He kisses Lovino’s cheek as he brings him out to the dance floor to start slow dancing. His smile widens when Lovino rests his head on Antonio’s chest and sways with him to the music. Lovino looks up at Antonio with a bright smile, then closes his eyes. Neither of them could think of anything that would make this more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for Pidge! I kept forgetting to upload it here. Happy birthday!


End file.
